No One Could Ever Love a Beast
by robinsparkles14
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin talks to the Blue Fairy about Belle. Daily fic numero 4!


_**Hey all! So, I've recently developed this insane obsession with the Blue Fairy (even though she's evil.), so I decided to use her as the featured character in the Thursday one-shot. this one is a Rumple one, since i'm switching off until Sunday, when you will get an actual Rumbelle story. **_

_**the timeline for this is right after Regina tells Rumple that Belle is dead. **_

_**Reviews are always appreciated. Love always!**_

_**"I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing"~Nothing, The Script. **_

_"you're going to regret it. Forever."_

He closes his eyes and tries to relax himself. Tries to tell himself that it isn't really true. That she's out there and that he can still get her back. But as he looks down at the chipped cup, he realizes that isn't true. That she really is dead and there is no way to bring her back.

And he regrets it. Letting her go. Choosing the power.

He knows he can't lose the power. Not if he wants to get his son back from wherever the vortex of doom sent him to and bring him back. This is the way things have to go. He does not get a happy ending.

But his Belle. His beautiful, amazing, perfect Belle...is gone. Truly gone. And all he can do about it is stand over a chipped cup with tears running down his face thinking of what he could have done to change what had happened to her. Because that's all he wants. To change it.  
He couldn't help but ask himself why he cared so much. She had meant something to him, of course, but this emotion coursing through him was ridiculous. It wasn't worth it to feel so bad about her. He didn't see the reason behind his reaction, and yet he couldn't stop it from happening.

"Hello, Rumpelstiltskin."  
He lifts his eyes from the cup. "You!" he says angrily to the creature hovering above him, "What do you want?"  
The thing hurrumphs. "I'm here to help you. To ease your mind."  
"I want no help from you."  
"And why might that be?"  
He gives the fairly a cold look. "You took my son away from me." He says through gritted teeth, "You took him away and now I've had to..."  
She raises an eyebrow. "What? You had to let your maid go?"  
He narrows his eyes at her. "She wasn't just a maid," he mutters.  
She laughs. "What was she, then? You true love?"  
He looks away.  
The fairy laughs again. "You really think that kind of beauty could love a beast like you?"  
He says nothing.  
"Don't you see, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asks, "Good will always triumph over evil in the end."  
"And I suppose _you _are supposed to be good, then?" he asks coldly.  
"I use my magic to help people-"  
He turns on her. "Yes! Yes, you do, and you don't realize that all of it comes with a price! And you leave it up to THEM to pay it! You're not good. You are the purest evil there is."  
She squints at him. "Well. You would know about being pure evil."  
"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"  
She jumps, her skirt swaying a bit. "What!" she demands, like it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.  
"You took her away from me! Had it not been for you, I never would have lost my son! Had I never lost him, I would have needed the power! I could have let her take it! I would've had my boy and we could have been..." he trails off.  
"What? A family?" she says snarkily.  
He looks right into her eyes. "You took my son. And now you've taken my Belle."  
Her eyes widen and her jaw drops in utter shock. "Your Belle? She never cared for you!"  
He stares at her with no expression,  
"It's your fault she's gone!" the fairy continues, "You drove her away just as you did your son! Because _you're a coward_!"  
"Don't talk to me about being a coward, dearie. It wasn't my fault."  
She leans in close. "My fault. What are you talking about my fault? You had her love. You had her love and you shut her out. She's gone. She's gone forever. She's not coming back. And it's your fault, no mine. YOU hurt her!"  
He swats at the air, hoping to kill the wicked creature. "You took my family!" he screams, "You took them!"  
"I didn't take anyone from you!"  
The anger in boiling inside of him and he wants to kill her more than anything. "Why didn't you tell my son the kiss would break the curse? Why did you send him through the vortex of doom?"  
She plants her hands on her hips. "Because I knew no one could ever love a beast."


End file.
